


Flowers for Adar

by feathertail



Series: Little Legolas [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathertail/pseuds/feathertail
Summary: Originally published on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net September 15th 2013





	Flowers for Adar

"Ada?" The little voice jerked Thranduil back to reality. His son, Legolas, was standing at the foot of his throne, holding something behind his back.  

"Yes, my little leaf?" 

"I have something for you!" 

"Come up, then, ion nin." Thranduil lifted Legolas into the air and settled him on his knee. 

"Close your eyes." The elfling said firmly, and his father did so. "Okay. Open!" Thranduil opened one eye, then the other. His son was brandishing a bunch of purple flowers. Where had he seen them before? They came... Thranduil narrowed his eyes, a scarlet mist cloaking his vision. "Adar?" Legolas asked, concerned. Then it came. They came from his wife's garden! The one she had so carefully nurtured before she had died. 

"You dare..." Thranduil's voice was low and menacing. Legolas hastily scrambled off his Ada's lap, scared. "You dare take flowers from Nana's garden?!" The flowers in question tumbled to the floor, quickly trampled underfoot as Thranduil strode towards his cowering son. Legolas attempted to run, but his father seized the back of his tunic and held him in place. Legolas' eyes widened as a slender hand whipped his cheek, leaving a stinging red mark. Thranduil's son squirmed and managed to wriggle out of his tunic, running through the open doors and away to Eru knows where. The mist cleared, and Thranduil was left holding an empty tunic. "Legolas?" Thranduil called, searching for his son. He ran out of the throne room, and down a corridor to Legolas' bedroom. He hesitated to knock, hearing small, heart shattering sobs coming from behind the door. Thranduil's head lowered in shame. A small flash of purple caught his eye. He bent, and picked up the last flower from Legolas' bunch. 

"Ion nin?" He asked, and the sobbing worsened. "May I come in?" No answer came but more heart wrenching sobs. Thranduil entered silently, during the door behind him. What he saw as he turned back round made him cry out. 

"Legolas!" He cried, and rushed to his son. The elfling was curled into a ball, tiny hands clapped over the red mark on his cheek, sobbing his heart out. "Ion nin." He sighed, gathering his precious bundle and held him close to his chest, rocking him. "I'm sorry, little leaf." The sobbing gradually stopped as Legolas instinctively calmed in his father's arms, eventually drifting off to sleep. Thranduil carried his son to the King's chambers, for Legolas' bed was very wet. He laid the bundle from his heart in his bed, then curled around his son. The final word he said before he too slept were: "I love you, Legolas, and no-one will ever hurt you again. I swear."

**Author's Note:**

> Adar - Father  
> Ada - Daddy  
> Ion nin - my son  
> Nana - Mummy


End file.
